Beauty, Love, and the Occasional Nymph
by RandomFangirl214
Summary: A VERY NOT official Sequel of Hope Springs Eternal by Quantum Witch who's work is much better than mine . Some chars based Disneys Herc., others designed by me and from Mythology. 2nd Generation created and designed by me. Please ask before you use.
1. Prologue

**Love, Beauty, and the Occasional Nymph.**

Prologue: The Beginning

The Goddess of love was sitting in her home. May you know that I'm talking about Aphrodite. Her Roman conterpart Venus was off seducing kings and causing trouble for men. No I mean the Grecian Gods who rather dislike thier Roman others. But getting back to the point. Aphrodite was getting ready for the wedding of Hercules and Meg. Nine Human Months had passes since Hercules saved Olympus. Aphrodite celebrated the way she usually did... but instead of her regulars (Ares and Apollo) she was in tthe company of Posiedon and then her husband Hephaestus. Hephaestus didn't mind the cheating. When he caught her with Ares they made a deal. He could also be married to Aglaia, one of the three graces, as long as I can still be with other guys. Anyway, back to the story, The Goddess was worring about who the father of her unborn child was. She rubbed her smooth, large lovely belly. Even with a child inside her she looked Amazing. She was in pain, but she was used to it from all the children she had. She went to the door and as the opened it, the Fates appeared. Aphrodite gasped in surprise. It pained her to look at the three old women with worm-like hair.

"What do you want?" The Love Goddess gasped out, "I have someplace to be so make it quick." The Fates just place their eye imbetween them and circled around it. "Omg...great...the future..." She said with dread since the Fates usually gave bad news. The Fates chanted out:

**The fruit of your womb will be born,  
When beauty then love will be worn,  
But beware of your habit,  
Because like really, we've bought had it,  
Do NOT give them to Nymphs of tree,  
Raise them yourself, everyone will see,  
Daughters with great power will soon rise,  
Such power and dreams that none shall dispise,  
Soon they'll grow, become young women,  
So lovely most will be smitten,  
Disaster will strike, but keep them near,  
There Beauty and Love will will rid us all of our sneer.**

With that they departed the same way as always, thier laughter filling the air. The Beautiful Goddess was not the dumb bimbo people thought and understood it all. Well, she didnt understand one thing. She was still sitting on the front porch when Eros show'd up. His Purple hair bouncing on his almost pink purple forhead. His dark red arrow carrier kept it's place over his arm using the white strap. A matching skirt of sorts was wat he wore. "Hey mom, where have you been, everyone's waiting. C'mon we gotta go." He picked up his mother, minding her stomach, and flew her off to the wedding. They got there just in time for the ceremony. When Meg came in wearing her pure white chiton, everyone stared. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail but with flowers blanketing it. Her face looked flawless. It was almost like she was a goddess herself. Everyone was awestruck. Even the goddess of beauty herself said:

"She's more beautiful then...then... _Me"_ The Goddess was shocked. But before anymore words of adorement left her lips, horrible pain struck her. It was time for her baby to be born. Thankfully the goddess was used to this. She excused herself to the bathroom and gave birth by herself.

Considering a mortal birth, this was very quick and easy. It only took ten minutes for the whole process. Thats all the going into labor, getting the baby out, and finding clothes for it to wear. The Goddess felt overjoyed. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The baby was just as beautiful as the Goddess, but she didnt want to feel jealous of her child. The baby had such a sweet face. Her soft light blue skin and bright pink hair seem to soften the room. Her eyes were sparkling and pink. There was one little detail that made Aphrodite know for sure that this child was NOT Hephaestus'. Her baby had a dark blue tail, she gave birth to a mermaid. _This was definately Posiedons daughter_ she thought. The young girl was so Beautiful that it made Aphrodite cry a little bit. "Ok, your name will definately be Eido. Your just so beautiful, like almost as beautiful as me." Before she left to get back, she looked in the mirror. _YIKES!_ Her blonde hair was a complete mess. Her usually pink skin was almost red. She just couldn't go out there like THIS. She brushed her hair and used some cosmetic she invented to turn back her color. _Ok, time to go back_.

When Aphrodite came back everyone gave her a look. "What? I just had a baby, sue me." She strutted to her seat, baby in arm. She had her baby, no problem. Now she was going to enjoy the wedding. Many people cried, including Aphrodite. It was almost over. The happy couple cried because they were so happy. Hera was doing the ceremony, of course.

"By the power vested in me, My dear Hercules and his beloved Meg, You are now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." There was so much love in the room that Hades and Eris had to step out it made them so sick. Ah, so much love in the room. Aphrodite was hit by both the Pain again, and confusion. _I'm going into labor again? I thought i was only having ONE kid!_ The she remembered the Fates rhyme. _**Do NOT give them...Raise them...Daughters...they'll...women...**_ HOLY HERA SHE WAS HAVING TWINS! She was too confused to do this one herself. She put Eido in Athena's arms and cried out:

"SOMEONE! IM HAVING ANOTHER BABY! I CANT DO THIS ONE ALONE!" Soon a crowd was around helping her through it. I wont go into details, but just imagine a regular mortal birth. Not at all as clean and smooth as with Eido. But they got through it. Dang, a lot of comotion, just in the prologue. Either way, another little girl was born. This one with pale, almost pinkish, red skin. Her hair was already very long and as red as a flame. The stranger thing, that she didn't notice on Eido(who had the pink version when she was born as well) was that this child was born with a silver chain necklace with a Red stone gem hanging off of it. Her eyes where lovely. They were red and if you looked very, VERY closely, you saw that they were in the shape of a heart.

The little girl opened her eyes and smiled a huge smile. She seemed almost like a nymph. She giggled and smiled at everyone. She wanted love and attention from everyone. They one she liked the best as Eido. They smiled and played.

"That child seems so full of love, and has the hearts all around her to prove it." I heard Hestia dote. It was true, there really were hearts floating around her. _Hmmm...love... The goddess thought. _

_"_I GOT IT! My little lovefilled girls name will be Agape. Love. Suits her, right? I mean hello...she's so nice and friendly. Oh and it looks like Hephaestus is the daddy. Congrats hon!" the goddess was thrilled. She took them home to raise untill they turned fourteen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Best Friends for Eternity**

"C'mon Agnessa! We can't be late for the photoshoot!" The giggling voice of Agape called. Eido and Agape were apart of a string of girls all born around the same and get thier powers the same time. The new thing is taking your picture before you get your power and aura. Oh well, I'll just let Agape take it from here.

"C'mon Nessa, we have Food!" Eido teased and Agnessa started running. "Wait, wheres Malantha?" All of us get our picture taken together along with the last person to get thier power.

An almost dead voice came from behind me, "Here she is." It was Admeta carring a sleeping Malantha in her arms. "She fell asleep and since I was there and coming here I decided to take her." Well, they did live together. Five years before most of us were born(and before Hades and Persephone got together, which was about two months after Eido and I were born) Hades and Eris had a little fling. Eris broke it off when she had Admeta, and even cut his arm when she found out Admeta was Goddess of Foriegn Literature instead of being something harmful. Then a few months passed after Hades and Persephone got together and Malantha was born. They both lived in the Underworld with Hades. Something about it just ticked em off. I sure have no clue.

All of us were together now, Agnessa caught up, Admeta(who was last to get her power) woke Malantha up and put her down, and I was carring Eido cus' of her tail. We all grew up together and cared about each other.

I sneaked a peak at Malantha, Her black hair stopped at her neck. It was red with blue strips, but she decided to die it. The black really looked better with her purple skin and her almost pink dress. The dress suited her, with a black flower conecting the dress to her sleeve and black smoke coming from the bottom just like her father. There was also a slit on the side showing off her leg and she wore a black star charm on a leather necklace daddy made for her. She seemed picture perfect if only she'd smile.

She was woken up now and fallowing along. I noticed something wierd...I just could put my finger on it...Oh well, it'll come to me.

I was bout to ask but before I could Agnessa ran into a pole. We rushed over to her.

"Are you ok?" Eido always forgot that she doesnt this hourly.

"Nice" Admeta laughed. Oh my Gods, she hasnt laughed in soooo long. It was good to hear it. Her curly, hunter green hair in it's usual ponytail reached to her sleeve being carressed by two gold headbands. Her gold eyes looked happy, which hadn't happened since she went to leave with her mother. The choker on her neck holding a chain with a black chrest was more for protecting her neck than anything else. Blue-gray skin like her father hide the bruises. A brown corset fitted around her one sleeved green dress somewhat hid the fact she was starving. The brown, cut sleeve connected to her wrist with a braclette made of solid gold as a gift from her father.

"Lets just get some food!" Agnessa cheered. She almost looked human, except with green and brown cat ears and a tail. She decided to be Admeta's cat and had gold and green collar to prove it. With brown hair in the same style as her mother, who is Artemis, went to her armpit. A golden strapless dress was securred by a green corset and a mini cape attached to the front by a green cat chrest.

"Hey, Agape, did you zone out again?" Eido asked poking me.

"Huh, oh, yeah." Eido and I havent changed much. I remember when we were babies. We're the same exept we were young goddesses now and are as thin as can be. Our hair are both to our knees only her's curls at the bottom. We both have curly bangs and have hair to match our mothers almost. Eido always keeps her hair in a low ponytail while mine is down. Eido's shirt fit loosely over her and connected to the tanktop like sleeve by a flower. My crimson dress fitts securely around me and has a bright red belt matching the heart fastening the dress to the sleeve. The skirt has two slits in the side and the ends curl. All in all, I look a lot like my mother. It's not that bad, I look very beautiful, it's just its her look, not mine.

Malantha snapped her fingers and said, "Hello! Agape stop that." She ended giggling.

"Seriously Agape, stop zoning out of the conversation." Admeta added.

I started giggling, "ok!"

Eido touched my forehead, "Are you sure your ok? I mean, usually when we talk about food you and Agnessa pay more attention." I nodded. "Ok, so lets go eat!"

"Um, we have to be at the photoshoot in about a min..." I started and the girls grabbed me and we were off running so we weren't late giggling all the way.

Let's leave the girls to the photoshoot. You can see the photos on RandomFangirl214's deviant art.

Anyway, Tempest, Eris' adopted daughter was lounging around. She was feeling smug, she had once again set Zues up for Adultery and all blame went to Aphrodite. She hated those two. Eons ago she lived with them, they are her real parents, but they casted her away. They didnt want the Goddess of Lust and Storms in thier mist. She was happy getting back at them but it started boring her.

"Ok, I've sent him to... plenty of times, what to do next." She spoke as her frizzy, gold hair danced around. Her short, low cut, human-skin colored mini dress hung on her body, making her appear to be wearing nothing. Her blue ocean eyes looked at the floor and her human colored feet paced around.

"Does this mean you're done messing with Zues, My Mistress?" Her pure-black demon squirel Spazii asked.

"Of course not! He shunned me! Those who shun ME get punished! You remember what killed Zanna and Lueke. MY storm! Hermes and Hades refused my body. How could they have chosen to stay true to a couple of nymphs and not a goddess! Oh well, they were punnished. Hermes even changed his appearance so that no woman would love him. Hades went into a depression! That is, untill that little Flower brat came into the picture. Then they had another flower brat and living 'Happily ever after.' Ugh. Either way I need a new project. An innocent girl to twist. That's always fun."

"But who?" Spazii questioned.

"Maybe one of my dear little half sisters. They're adorably pure" She paced around. "Lets see, mortal, mortal, nymph, bunny, nymph, mortal, gecko..." She named off her half-sisters by both her mother and father. "Eido. She's close, but way too smart. I think that's it." She went to her bedroom and found a phone. "Ha, I love going into the future and finding cool things. Show me Eido." The phones screen showed a dancing Eido. She almost chose Eido when Agape came on screen and danced to. She started singing and was downright adorable. A sinsiter grin spread across Tempests face. "That's it. I forgot Eido had a twin sister. Dear Agape, so cute, so pure, so loving, and most importantly, so trusting and naive. She broke out in song.

**My dear sister your day has come,  
My dear sister, soon your gunna get some.  
Dearie your innocent days are done.  
My lusty ways will eat you away.  
Yes, my plan's unfolding!**

**Zues-ii you nasty man,  
A poor innocent?  
Kill two birds with on stone,  
Daddy will attack,  
She can't fight back,  
I'll help her through it,  
Her mind will me mine.**

**Her mind will be poisoned,  
Dear Agape, your done.  
You'll come under my wing,  
You'll fallow my lead.  
Yes, hon, Your fate is set!  
You... are... My... New...  
VICTOM!**

Her evil laughed ended the song.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

The girls Finally Made it back and it was time for the ceremony. They all sat in a row as Zues looked for who to start. You will hear each one as the Goddess 'preforming' as Zeus called it. Gods he's creepy... Ok, lets go.

Eido

I...felt...funny...It was odd. Almost a tickle. A bright blue light seemed to flow off my skin. I felt everyone's eyes on me and heard them oooh and awwww. Zeus focused on me and he acually came at me!

"Eido! Show me your power!" He yelled. I've never been so scared. I didn't know what to do and I was being attacked. I crossed my arms to block my face and...everything felt like fluid. It took a moment for me to understand what was going on and I noticed, Zeus was being thrown back by two beams of water coming from the palms of my hands. Afraid that I might be hurting him I stopped and Artemis shot my arm with an arrow. Why were they doing this? I Grabbed the cut and water came from my hand again, but this time, softly. The cut healed faster than normal for a god. Zeus came after me again. Instead of water, i felt my body change. I got shorter, my hot pink hair went pale and to my shoulders, my eyes went huge, and my chest grew smaller. I looked young and adorable. Beautiful. Zeus stopped in his tracts and looked. He said I was too small and cute to continue. "Little Eido, you are Beautiful, a Healer, and have power over water. Little..." He yelled the next part, "Goddess of Beauty and Water." I ran to mother. All that was to see what my power was... These divines are crazy...

Agnessa

My, my teeth... were fangs? Sweet. A gold light came from my skin. I felt my cheeks blush when I saw Eros staring at me. I guess everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't tell.

"Nessa hun! Look out!" I heard mom call and uncle Apollo came at me. I could feel brown fur come from my skin and my body change into a cat-like form. I darted for Apollo but before he could attack I clawed his arm and bit his foot. I almost ran but he grabbed my by the scruff and I instantly got tired. Then a dozen cats attacked him and he dropped me. I called off the others and transformed back into a girl. That was awsome! I decided to change my mood. I made my face smug and acted bored.

"I Think I'm done here. MOM! lets go get some food!" I yelled and we left.

"And they're goes Goddess of Cats, Agnessa" Zeus called after me.

Malantha

Dad promised he'd be here... who knows whos going next... If I do, I dont want him to miss it. Oh, did Zeus ban him? I thought he was forgiven... if he did...-.- ITS NOT FAIR! DADDY NEEDS TO BE HERE FOR ME! I was about to explode before I saw him in a dark corner watching me. I started to smile before I saw that,Of course, Mom was sitting on his lap. This was MY moment and of course Mom is taking MY attention! Who gives an Underworld that she has to be away for half the year. Her and Daddy just go off alone to whole time and ignore me. No, I've never really met her, but this was my time and no way a dad-stealing tramp was taking that away...

Before I knew it, a purple glow covered me. Just as I saw with my friends, Zeus came after me. I was too pissed to run or look like a puppy. I just stood there and stared daggers. I channeled my anger at him and black roses covered him coming from single vines. I made the thorns grow and jabbed him with them. I didnt want to be shown as a bad Goddess, so I made them go away. I wasn't done though. I wanted a little vengance for daddy. I waited for him to heal. I smiled, "Time to go ninja." I made the space around me completely pitch black, yet I could see fine. I got behind him and started throwing punches and kicks. When I was done I made the darkness phase back into me. That was a good way to let off steam, I felt better.

Zeus healed and said, "Heh, powerful aren't you? Malantha, the Goddess of Darkness and flowers. Combination of your parents I guess." Daddy ran and hugged me, but before mom could come,I made us exit via a dark rose. She can't come to the Underworld this season anyway. Just as the petals were about to be completely closed,I saw a divine with frizzy gold hair. She seemed like a goddess, but I never saw her before. Who was she...?

Agape

I felt alone now, I knew I was next and all my friends left. My Own brother fallowed Nessa, as her stalker. Eido was so worn out she fainted. My closest friends were gone. I started shining! My aura was red and had glitter. Zeus came after me now. I wanted to run, to scream, to run and scream but I was frozen. There were more hearts around me now and instead of determination and stength in his eyes, the softened and turned loving. He fell to his knees and said,"Oh Agape, Agape, I love you, please please love me too." This freaked me out.

"Awkward..." was all i could say. I undid the spell. I thought it was over so I walked away. I turned when I heard the Gods gasp and saw he was headed back for me! This time, dark smoke came from his shoulders and his eyes where now black with lust. I was petrafied...couldnt move, couldnt speak... I knew what he wanted, what he was going to try to get... To have my 1st time and it be forced...i couldnt bare, but It was going to happen...no...NO! Its not going to happen like this! "NO!" I was caried in the air by fire. My special heart necklace, the one I was born with, started glowing and fire came out and encompased me. My body changed. My waist grew a little to look normal and not anorexic, my chest shrunk from looking horrible big to just big enought to be...um... noticably...yeah, I looked hott, and my hips grew wider. One more thing, my hair grew longer with waves, more natural than my made up straighted or curled hair. This was my natural form, the one my mother changed. I perfered looking this , when I had it as a child people thought I looked more that Persephone than Momma and joked that she was my real mother. Wait, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, When the fire cleared, I saw Hermes had to leave... but I pushed it aside. I launched a fire beam at Zeus who was being held down by daddy. The fire seemed to have woken him up from a trance and he was normal...er again.

"I'm so sorry Agape...I...I dont know what happened..." I forgave him and made him and Hera fall hopelessly in love with each other again. "You may go Agape. The Goddess of Fire and Love." I changed back into mother's form and walked away.


End file.
